Boredom is Agony
by MidnightAngels1234
Summary: When the Tallest get bored, people suffer. And of course, there's always one little Invader that would do anything to make his Tallest feel better. Even when he puts devotion before self wellness. Warning: Dark plot and themes. Don't like, Don't read. No flames. Please R&R Bad summary but interesting idea to dabble with. Interested? Read. Enjoy! No Sexual Content.


_**A/N: Hi all. I know it's been quite a while. I'm working on that I swear. I still love writing, I just lack the inspiration sometimes. So here's a new story for you. Sorry for any misspelling or bad grammar as it's 12:17 over here and I am not ready to put in an effort to edit.**_

 _ **This is a ONE SHOT. and will STAY as a ONE SHOT. Thankyou.**_

 _ **This story is not a froofy, happy go lucky story. There is no happy ending.**_

 _ **It's dark. And if you can't handle that, then don't read it. Zim gets hurt in this fic, if you don't like reading about that, then this isn't the fic for you.**_

 _ **It was a spur of the moment idea that I had to write out. So enjoy. Dabbling with different genres an ideas has turned out to be quite intriguing.**_

 _ **I don't own Invader Zim or its Characters. I merely own the plot line.**_

* * *

Enough was, enough.

The same old charade was getting tiring. Zim would call, they would miserably answer. Conversations that got nowhere would be spewed from both sides like a broken fire hydrant. And nothing would be solved.

The Tallest couldn't remember the last time they were able to laugh at the micro midget's stupidity. That and much to Purple's disappointment, the flea hadn't blown himself up recently. Things were getting boring, and when the Tallest got bored, things got dangerous.

Everyone on board the massive knew quite well that if the Tallest weren't pleased, the entire race would suffer. Mainly the deck hands and the invaders though, as their statuses just made them fairly easy to pick on.

The only one that actually seemed to ENJOY the torment, would be their lovely little Invader Zim. Every time the separate parties were in the awkward situation where they actually had to speak, the little pest would just asked to get insulted. What made it better back then, is that he couldn't be more oblivious to the actual meaning of the Tallest's jeers. It made things much more entertaining for the two tall string beans.

But now…well now, life had just become a boring bucketful of grey goop. Everything the same, every order carried out to near perfection, every job taken care of before the Tallest were even made aware that it needed to be done. It was almost as if they had just become icons and the ship hands were the ones that actually ruled the empire.

The worst part was Purple's soap opera ended, and he hadn't stopped complaining about it…for THREE WEEKS. Red was getting driven mad. The resisty had given up all hope of taking on the beast that is the massive, and all the planets that Red desired, were now a part of his empire. He had nothing to blow up, no one to pick on that would please him, and absolutely nothing to do.

And he hated it.

Pacing the bridge of the Massive, Red gazed out the pitch black, gargantuan windows. The only light being the stars and planets drifting around in front of his very eyes. Even all the wonders of space had becoming dull and boring.

Feeling his aggravation levels rise to a near headache, Red growled and looked across the bridge toward the command center. There a semi tall, green eyed technician was fixing the laser cannon control switches. 'He's not working fast enough, I want it done now,' Red thought as his brow furrowed and his mouth sagged into a very unhappy scowl.

"YOU!" He shouted drastically, pointing at the technician whom stiffened up in trepidation and saluted obediently to his leader.

"Yes my overlord?" He whimpered quietly. Red noticed the wrench in his hand quaking like a smoothie machine finishing its drink as he glared the tiny Irken down.

"I'll give you ten seconds, to tell me something I can do, so that I will no longer be bored. You're time starts NOW!" Red hissed back, circling around the tiny Irken and glaring at him to add pressure. Even tormenting his staff didn't give him pleasure anymore. What was going on with this world? Nothing fun was bursting up out of the blue anymore.

The technician shook and trembled as he looked around in full panic, hoping to spot something that would entertain his emperor for even a fraction of a minute so he could get away with little to no damage, and still keep his job.

"Five seconds," Red spat, tapping his fingers on his robe as he glared the technician down. Said techy, still not finding anything worthwhile, broke down and tossed the wrench, sobbing into his hands and pleading for his life as Red frowned at him and opened his mouth. Moments away from telling the other deck hands to toss this miserable piece of flesh out the air lock.

However, Red's antenna perked when he heard that heavy metal wrench hit something. Whatever it hit made a loud beeping noise and the screen in front of him lit up for once in a good while. The bright light was nearly blinding the both servant and leader as they lifted their arms to shield their eyes.

"What did you do?!" Red roared, clenching his fist and readying to end the miserable little techs life when sudden the tiny phone icon appeared on the screen, and the picture above it to which Red was now apparently calling, was none other than Zim's.

Had this been fate? Or just luck? Would this be what Red had been craving this entire time? Zim had tried calling them multiple times every day, but the Tallest eventually had his number silenced, so if they chose to talk to him, they would call him. Not that that would ever happen though.

Purple sauntered in with a bag of donuts as the sound of ringing was heard. Red never called anyone without him, so what was the special occasion now?

"Hey…that's Zim you're calling? Why are you calling Zim!?" Purple protested, stuffing his face with a lovely donut and walking over to stand by Red.

"It was an accident," Red grumbled in slight annoyance as the technician high tailed it out of the bridge.

"Some accident!" Purple scoffed, "We haven't spoken to Zim in like…forever!"

"You're quite right Pur. He never does anything fun anymore." Red huffed back. Even though he hated Zim down to his very being, he felt that this call was almost like fate and decided not to end it as the telephone icon shook to signify the call was still taking place.

Thinking of how boring this would be, Red's eyes lit up with the inklings of an idea popping into his head. The grin that slipped across his face furthermore told the tale of the gears that were churning around in the cruel leaders head. "Why you smiling? What's there to smile about!?" Purple complained, shooting a glare toward his partner at the fact that he was getting some kind of sick fun out of this and Purple wasn't.

"Hush up Pur. I have an idea."

"Well what is it!?" Purple persisted, eating another donut and getting in Red's face about it, "Huh!? HUH?"

Red growled and pushed his copartner away from him, smoothing out his antenna and grinning childishly to himself. "We always had fun when Zim hurt himself right?"

Purple just nodded with a mouthful of food, still confused as to what Red was getting at. "So…he seemed to not be as fun anymore when he got hurt. But what if…we…hurt him?"

"How are we gonna do that? It's not like we can magically override his bases systems and command his computer to restrain him and torture him!" Purple coughed, flailing his arms and walking in a quick circle.

Right as he finished his sentence, Zim answered. His big, bright ruby eyes were shining with glee as he smiled like a young child seeing its parents again after a long time without them. "My Tallest! What a pleasant surprise! I'm sure you've just been DYING without the ALMIGHTY ZIM to talk to eh? Well, you must be wondering why I haven't sent in any reports recently, you see…"

"Can it Zim," Red huffed, glaring at the tiny invader with a devilish smirk lining his features.

Zim's antenna shot up as his eyes narrowed, shocked at the shut down, "But…Sir you must-"

"I said can it." Red spat back, baring his canines at him as purple frowned and agreed in a garbled voice, still continuing to stuff his face with donuts.

"Yes my Tallest." Zim said, pausing as staring at his two leaders blankly, as if awaiting orders.

"You would do anything to please your Tallest wouldn't you Zim?" Red cooed, frowning and clenching his fists behind his back. All his pent up anger and boredom was coming out now, nearly seeping out of his pores as he grit his teeth with a tortured smile.

"But of course my liege! Because I am AMAZING!" Zim cried out, clenching his fists in the air and grinning with a determined look on his face. "I shall even name this planet after you my Tallest! You see I have these AMAZING new plans that I-"

"Stop Zim." Red hissed, glaring with a dark look as the tiny invader was once again shot down.

"Have I done something wrong my Tallest?"

"Base override, 369782." Red answered back, not removing his eyes from Zim's as the computer hummed to life and did as he asked.

"Base overridden, subject Zim's base is now under voice control. HAVE FUN!" The computer cheered back, letting Red have the rights to grin again.

"What is the meaning of this my Tallest? Am I getting a surprise?" Zim asked, antenna perking with hope. He was the most amazing invader to ever live after all. The control brains told him so! So why shouldn't he get an amazing prize for his amazing self?

"Yeah, a surprise." Red scoffed, commanding Zim's base to grab and restrain the little pest.

Mechanical tentacles slid down and snatched Zim as the tiny invader yipped in shock and flailed a bit, unhappy with how rough his base was being on him. The tentacles gripped around his tiny wrists, instantly leaving dark bruises as they hoisted the runt up until he was dangling in front of the screen, kicking his legs out and huffing in protest. "What is the meaning of this!?"

"You said you'd do anything to please your Tallest's Zim," Red growled back, stepping forward as Purple gave him a slightly concerned look. His partner seemed to be a bit, raged and insane right now. "So do as I say."

Zim looked at him in slight awe as he opened his mouth to speak again, "Gag him," Red commanded. Instantly a large roll of pretty silver duct tape fell from the roof and wrapped around Zim's mouth and head multiple times before retracting with a sharp tear.

Zim's expression contorted a bit, seeing as it wasn't exactly possible to breathe with the sticky silver contraption cutting off his only way of receiving oxygen.

At first all was fine. Zim figured this was just some awesome joke that he was sure his Tallest were pulling on him. But as his cheeks darkened and his organ that resembled a heart started hammering faster, begging for oxygen, he was starting to realize that if this was a joke, it wasn't very funny.

Then came the slight panic of not having any air. Zim flailed and kicked out, wrenching his arms around in an attempt to free them from the tentacles as his eyes clamped shut and he started making muffled noises of protest. His head started pounding in agony as he flailed harder and started shrieking behind the duct tape. If this was some kind of lesson that his leaders were trying to teach him, it was working too well. He was suffocating.

His body and heart begged for air as he clenched his fists and flailed, snapping his antenna down in protest as he continued to try ripping his hands out from their bindings. His shoulder sockets were aching terribly as his heart squeezed in an attempt to keep his body working. But his vision was turning hazy and blurry as he continued to struggle and cry out behind the tape. Sadly his flailing and screaming did nothing but suck away what little oxygen he had left as his whole body convulsed and then hung limply in the restraints.

"Remove the tape," Red growled coldly, smirking as he realized he was playing God with Zim's life right now. He could just let him die and remove his PAK, thus killing him for good. But that would stain his flawless reputation and he couldn't do that. He was a leader after all, and had to keep a good image up so the public would reject and overthrow him.

The computer moved down as Red grinned and watched, seeing it forcibly rip the duct tape off of Zim's delicate paper thin skin. Blood spurted out from the tiny invaders lips and cheeks as the tape ripped away chunks of flesh and opened up fresh wounds.

"Computer, revive his PAK." Red demanded, lowering his antenna as the computer did so.

Zim's body convulsed again as he was brought back to life, coughing and sputtering for air and he flailed and choked on the sweet air again. He tasted the metallic flavor of blood in his mouth as his tongue slipped across his lips, smearing the blood across his mouth and making him gag at the taste. "W-Why-?"

"Anything to please your Tallest's, right Zim?" Red hissed lowly. Zim weakly nodded in agreement as his head lolled back in exhaustion. His head was aching along with his bruised writs and shoulder sockets as he tried to pep himself up. He was in front of royalty, so he had to act like it!

"H-how may I please you my Tallest," He rasped, attempting to lift his head up and look attentive. Red just scoffed and grinned as Purple shifted a tad bit nervously and slowly munching on a single donut.

"Don't scream." Red grinned, commanding the computer to send another tentacle down and wrap around the tiny invaders antenna. With a snap of the merciless leader's fingers, the tentacle bent the antenna as Zim whined and writhed until a very loud snapping noise heard.

Zim's mouth opened up as a horrible shriek started to come from his throat when another tentacle shot down and clenched around his neck, squeezing it tight enough to stop Zim from screaming and make his face turn completely dark green. A single tear welled up in the corner of Zim's ruby eye as his mouth opened in silent, agonized screams and he flailed, kicking his legs out rabidly to try and stop this madness. An invader of his caliber did not deserve to be manhandled this way! He should be being praised!

"I told you not to scream Zim. You disobeyed a direct order," Red snapped, growling and intensifying his glare as he commanded the tentacle to release his neck and let him breathe once more. "Maybe now you've learned."

"W-wha?" Zim asked feebly, struggling to hear his leader as his antenna rung in absolute agony. It was like a white hot fire was expanding the tiny black stalk, attempting to get it to burst.

Red didn't dignify him with a response as the tentacle moved to the other antenna and very slowly broke it again, "do NOT scream Zim. If you value you're life." Red spat again, baring his canines as the echoing sound of Zim's antenna snapping rattled through the screen.

Zim suppressed a loud scream, instead letting out a high pitched raspy whine as his eyes clenched shut and his mouth opened in an awful silent wail. He was in agonizing pain as he felt one of his shoulders slip out of socket. It thankfully didn't hurt as bad because he could no longer feel his arms, but as the bones slid and clashed against each other, his teeth grit and his brow furrowed in terrible pain.

"Good job Zim, you actually did something right for once in your life." Red smiled, relaxing a bit as he commanded that the computer pry his wet eye lids open. The tiny invaders eyes were narrowed and leaking unwelcomed tears as the two stared each other down. Zim didn't understand why he was being punished and Red didn't care to give him an answer to that question. He just hated him.

"Pull out his tongue," Red huffed as the computer did so, grabbing Zim's tiny tongue and yanking out of his mouth rather harshly. "Now get a heat conductor." Red continued as a glowing orange piece of metal was lowered into view.

Zim's eyes held trepidation in them as Red ordered the computer to burn parts of Zim's tongue and mouth so that maybe the little pest would shut up for a while. The little midget's whole body shook in anguish as his chest arched up and he kicked his little stick legs out again, begging for the torture to end.

"You know I could kill you right now," Red mumbled, watching as a metal tentacle slid down and wrapped around Zim's back, "I could break your spine and leave you alone, speechless and paralyzed for the rest of your miserable little life. Or I could just…end it all, right here, right now." The tentacle moved up and encased Zim's PAK, proceeding to gently squeeze it to show Red was not afraid of crushing the contraption if he wished to.

"Would you like that Zim?" He spoke loudly, so the crippled little invader could hear him.

"Whatever pleases Zim's Tallest," Zim babbled and struggled to say around his horribly burned and bleeding tongue which had been released to slip back into his singed mouth. All he wanted to do was pass out right now, but his body wasn't letting him as his heart hammered against his chest as the thought of how close he was to death. If Red or Purple wished it, it would happen. Zim had no say in the matter of his life.

"That's right," Red said in a snide tone, "it's my choice whether you live or die. But let's just brush that aside for now." The mechanical tentacle then wrapped back around Zim's torso and squeezed. More awful cracking sounds were heard as Zim's ribs flexed and snapped under the pressure. The pain had now become too intense for him as his eyes flashed and lidded. His head dropped back as he once more hung limply, completely passed out.

Red frowned as he stared at the battered insect before he demanded the tentacles drop Zim. A sickening thud resonated from the off screen area where Zim's body had landed. "Computer, tell Zim after his PAK heals him that he did a good job in pleasing his Tallest's, and that we shall get in contact again with him soon."

"Yes sir." The computer droned back, cutting the call as Red smiled giddily and turned around to see Purple looked a bit pale. He always was the squeamish one.

"Now that. Was fun." Red purred, grinning and walking over as he picked the last donut out of purples bag and munched on it, sauntering off in complete relaxation as Purple stared after him in horror.

"That was…fun?" Purple murmured to himself, gagging and trying to hold back the throw up as he covered his mouth and swallowed heavily.

It really was true.

Boredom was agony for all.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Please Review.**_

 _ **Midnightangels1234**_


End file.
